AceStriker04
is the 4th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The Goseigahara Soccer Spring Cup has just began! Private Hamon Academy faces off against Seien Senior High School, a most powerful famous team club. Miyuki soon realizes that she wasn't helping Sir Hawk by being too bossy with her and Ryoma has been intimidated by this. Synopsis Hamon FC overheard about Rinsho Gamo's words that cause Ryoma to freak out. However, Coach Tokuyama said that Seien Gamma will challenge them in the first match of Goseigahara Soccer Spring Cup tomorrow. Hour later, Cathy invites Miyuki and the AceStrikers to attends the live concert for Seien Gamma team players idol group, COSMO Monoceros. At live concert, the lead singer Rinsho, under his idol name Ginrou, perform his songs for his fans which Miyuki become the fan of him. It's then joined by Daigo and Ikko Natsume, Rinsho's following members, who doesn't really understand how Hamon FC are here to faces off against Seien Gamma until the president explains it. Rinsho questing Ryoma on how the match was good or bad, before he told him to train harder. Ryoma become too panic upon heard Rinsho's cruel speech and yells at him to shut up. Miyuki snap him out away and said she agreed with face Seien Gamma. When Hamon FC team arrives at Seien Stadium, the Seien Senior High's principal is being drawn on a list of national school teams, of course Seien Gamma to face off Hamon FC. Miyuki soon realizes that she don't helping Sir Hawk because is too bossy with her. Hawk gives her a menu of daily training courses for Hamon FC, and Ryoma become intimidated by this, then he run away. Victor was upset by Ryoma's nervous look. Miyuki then need to help him trained harder by disguised as a ninja to find Ryoma, who just hiding from Rinsho's serious punishment. Itaru and Kakeru were asked about Rinsho's behavior. Ryoma replied that he don't think that he may win sometime and everyone agreed. Meanwhile in Apocalypse territory, Peina was busy locating Seien Stadium and Thanaz asks him about the next plan. Peina replied that he saw Seien Gamma on the screen, preparing for faces off the AceStrikers. Thanaz then tells Peina to sneaking behind the gate so the Testament can attacks Miyuki. Peina picks up the Haisha Crest and leaves. Next day, the first match is on! Hamon FC kicks off first as Ryoma is playing with ball and advance it to Seien Gamma's defenders. But it was too far when Masaki Kasei cut Ryoma's pass to Itaru and gives it to Rinsho, scoring the first goal with Lobo Shot. As Hamon FC and Seien Gamma competing on the ball, Miyuki encourage everyone to keeping going as she told about her plan. Ryoma takes the ball and scores a draw 2-2. Daigo Natsume looks so sad because he can't focus on his brother Ikko ever again. Coach Tachibana encourages him to just do his work and he takes off, still thinking about what to do. It's then Peina just appears and tells Daigo to give up from playing. But Daigo refuse because it was imporment for Rinsho. Before he could going, Peina steals Daigo's Mokushenergy in cold-blooded to turns him into Haisha monster Susanoo to destroy Seien Stadium. As the match interrupted by the screams, Miyuki found Daigo and transforms into Merry Striker to dispatching Testament army. Ryoma and his teammates comes for her aids, but Peina held Rinsho as hostage, threatening to kill him if they tried to move or fight back. However, Merry Striker kicks on Peina's face and ordered him to run and hide. Susanoo arrives and blow her away with Shadowless Cyclone. Just as he about to smashes Red Striker, Blue Striker and Yellow Striker grabs him by his feet, weaken him with Super Triple Jump Attack. Merry Striker than get up and uses the Spinning-A-Go-Shower to paralyze Susanoo before she managed to purifying him back to Daigo. Just in time as Ikko takes his injured brother to the safety place, Cybergeddon revives Susanoo into the giant monster in attempt to stomps the stadium. However, the Super Electron robots stops them with Equus Shuttle's help. After destroying all Testament army, they combined into StrikerOh to wrestling with Susanoo. But Susanoo uses his powerful version of Shadowless Cyclone to trap it. Upon realize about Rinsho's words, Red Striker uses Pegasus Bomber to wipe out the trap, then StrikerOh summons the Striker Blade to destroy Susanoo once again. Before he leaves, Peina claims this is only a fluke that let them win. Then he rides on the black horse and leaves. Unknown to them, Rinsho happened to be watching. After Victor recovers a new Cosmo Crest, Hamon FC and Seien Gamma continues their challenge as the 5 minutes has left. Rinsho still with ball while Daigo and Ikko keeping their eyes on Tatsuya and Kakeru. Ryoma comes to stop his opponent, but too late when Rinsho trick him with Crescent Moon Lift and managed to score the goal and won the match 2-3, much to Ryoma's disappear. At the end of the opening match, Hamon FC leaves the stadium in despair and Ryoma cries over his lost as he remember what Rinsho say: Play hard, win better. Miyuki approaches Ryoma. She encourage him to play harder, which makes Ryoma feel better and asks her about striking match. She replied that Yuusei AC will faces Hamon FC tomorrow. Coach Tokuyama told them never give up next time and the AceStriker agreed, keeping their eyes on their match and the Apocalypse's threat. Major Events *Goseigahara Soccer Spring Cup has just begun. *The opening match between Hamon FC and Seien Gamma is seen for the first time. *Hamon FC lost to Seien Gamma for the first time with 2-3. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Peina *Thanaz *Haisha Monster: Susanoo Secondary Characters *Rinsho Gamo *Ikko Natsume *Daigo Natsume *Yataro Domon *Hiroaki Tokashiki *Masaki Kasei *Hamon FC members *Seien Gamma Team *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Coach Hidemitsu Tachibana *Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora *Taiki Namikawa *Masato Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime